The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of pneumatic cleaning apparatus for the infeed table of a spinning machine.
Generally speaking, the inventive pneumatic cleaning apparatus is arranged at the infeed table of a spinning machine, especially a drafting arrangement, wherein the infeed table has a number of sliver infeed locations. Each infeed location has associated therewith a pair of rolls forming a nip for conveying an associated fiber sliver from a sliver supply, for instance a can. Further, there is operatively associated with each infeed location sliver guide elements which are arranged neighboring the related pair of rolls.
Such type cleaning apparatus should prevent the collection of dust and fly at the sliver guide elements, since such contaminants otherwise can adhere to the traveling sliver, move into the drafting arrangement along with the sliver and at that location can result in disturbances. These contaminants are paticularly released from the traveling fiber sliver at the sliver guide elements and also at the nip between the driven infeed rolls.
A heretofore known cleaning apparatus arranged at the infeed table of a high production-drafting arrangement--in other words a drafting arrangement having a high withdrawal speed of the sliver which is usually removed from sliver or spinning cans--possesses blower slots through which there effluxes air in order to blow away contaminants. Yet, with this technique the contaminants are not removed from the room, and thus, when exposed to the action of an air current can again be placed in motion and deposit upon the sliver. On the other hand, these contaminants increase the contamination of the air in the room and enter into the lungs of individuals who are active at such region. However, more recent tests have shown that, for instance, cotton dust which has been breathed-in is damaging to humans and can cause illnesses of the bronchial tract.
It is known to remove by suction dust which is formed within enclosed machines, such as for instance at the drafting arrangement. However, this is not readily possible at equipment such as an infeed table which is open for reasons of accessibility, because, as is known, by means of the suction openings there only can be sucked-up the dust which happens to just move past such suction openings. This also constitutes the reason that with the cleaning apparatuses of the state-of-the-art, there is used in one such case the techniques of blowing.